Big Time Blank
by WhisperHorse17
Summary: Kendall is attempting to take a nap, but suddenly Jo calls him. Jo tells him that she is going to New Zealand to shoot a movie for her show 'New Town High'. She leaves in two weeks, but will their relationship survive? **Title is temporary.
1. Is Everything Alright?

Kendall's POV:

I unlocked the front door to my apartment: 2J. Technically, it wasn't "my" apartment, it was an apartment I shared with my Mom, Katie, James, Logan, and Carlos. I had just gotten back from

a date with Jo... and it was probably one of the best dates we ever had. We spent the day driving through the country side of California, but we made a few stops to get gas and food. That

showed me the secret of a perfect date; all you have to do is want to be with the person you're in love with and ignore the venue that surrounds you. This date was a little bit different,

though. We spent most of the time just talking about memories, friends, family, and us. I shut the door behind me and walked over to the orange sectional in the apartment's living room. I

laid down on it and began to reminsce on Jo and I's perfect day.

"Kendall, where are we going?" Jo asked curiously, unfamiliar with the current surroundings.

"For the seventy-eigth time... we are driving around!" I replied in a nasty tone.

"Well, excuse me." Jo said, hesitant to say anything else.

"I'm sorry- I snapped." I replied.

"It's alright, baby. Everyone gets angry..." Her voice trailed off. She began to laugh.

"What?" I smiled.

"Do you remember the time we had the school dance at the Palmwoods?" She asked.

"Yep, and you were waiting for me to ask you to the dance." I replied.

"You didn't even mention going to the dance together, and I got incredibly angry..." She said. "But all along you thought we were together." She smiled.

If it weren't for me having to keep my eyes on the road, I would've kissed her passionately right then and there.

"I swear to God, Kendall. That's one of the most romantic things you've ever done." She smiled at me with her chocolate-brown eyes.

I chuckled, looked down at my lap for half a second, then returned my eyes to the road. I never knew what being in love with the most perfect girl would feel like.

"Hey," I smiled. "Guess what?"

"What?" She asked, suddenly concerned.

"I love you," I replied.

"I love you more," She smiled.

"I love you most," I said, pulling her into a quick kiss. She immediately pulled apart from me.

"Kendall, watch out!" She screamed. She put her hands on the steering wheel to help to keep me in the right lane.

"Sorry, babe. I'm just captivated..." I replied lovingly, grabbing her hand and interlocking my fingers with hers.

"By what?" She asked.

"You," I replied, rubbing her soft hand with my rough thumb.

I snapped out of my reminsce as I heard Logan laughing.

"What?" I snapped.

"You looked so stupid! You were daydreaming!" He laughed. "You were sitting there with your hands over your chest with the dumbest grin on your face!"

"How'd you like to have a permanent grin on your face?" I shouted.

Logan was still dying laughing. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and grabbed the bottle of orange juice. I slammed it down on the counter, grabbed a

glass from a nearby cabinet, and poured orange juice in the glass until it was halfway full. I quickly put the orange juice back into the refrigerator, then began to drink my glass. Soon enough,

I was sitting back on the orange sectional trying to dose off. I had a thin blanket spread out over me and my head was buried in a sea of pillows, but I just could not fall asleep. I felt my

phone vibrate in the back pocket of my jeans. Jo was calling me.

"Hello?" I answered with a smile.

"Kendall, are you at the Palmwoods?" She asked, obviously upset.

"Yeah, I'm up in my apartment, why?" I replied.

"I need to talk to you. Do you mind meeting me down at the pool?" She asked.

"No, not at all. I'll be right down," I said reassuringly. "Baby, is something wrong?"

"Yeah," She replied. I could hear her trying not to cry.

"Well, I'll be right down so we can talk, alright?" I said.

"Alright," She said, upset.

"I love you," I smiled, trying to make things a little brighter.

"I love you too... just, please hurry?" She replied.

I hung up the phone and immediately headed down to the Palmwoods pool. I had to figure out what was wrong with Jo. She usually was so excited when she called me; she was usually

happy to talk to me. But this time, I could tell something was going to happen, something bad.


	2. Lifelessly Floating

Jo's POV:

I sat in a lawn chair right by the Palmwoods pool. I was one of the few people who was sitting in a lawn chair, so there were a few unoccupied lawn chairs beside me. A few minutes later, I

saw Kendall come rushing over to me; he was out of breath. Tears were welling up in my eyes because of the news I was about to tell him. He sat down in the lawn chair beside me

and began to catch his breath.

"Sorry... I... ran... fast." Kendall said, his eyes closed.

"It's alright," I replied, trying to hide the tears that were forming in my eyes.

Two or three minutes later, Kendall had caught his breath. He became extremely concerned as he saw I began to cry.

"Jo, are you okay?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"No," I replied sadly, biting my lip.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You know how I'm cast on the show 'New Town High'?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" He replied.

"They want to make a movie from the show." I said, trying not to cry.

"That's great!" He smiled. "But, what do you mean 'from the show'?" He asked.

"I mean one of the episodes is going to be a movie," I replied.

"Oh, that's great!" He repeated.

"No- no it's not, Kendall." I said, my voice full of sorrow.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because, the movie is going to take a year or two to shoot and-" Kendall cut me off.

"Why is that so bad?" He asked.

"...and the movie shoot is in New Zealand." I finished. The tears that had formed in my eyes were now dripping down my face.

"Jo..." Kendall said, looking down at his feet. "When do you leave?"

"Not this coming Thursday, but the next." I replied. "Kendall, I hope you know that if I could move the venue of the shoot I would, but-" Kendall cut me off again.

"Come here," Kendall said, pulling me into the biggest bear hug I had ever received. After he was done hugging me, he put his hands on my shoulders.

"What is today, again?" He asked.

"Friday," I replied. He had the biggest grin on his face.

"Jo Taylor," He said, grabbing my hand. "These next two weeks are going to be the best we have ever spent together, I swear. Nothing will get in our way, alright?"

"Alright," I smiled, the tears still streaming down my cheeks.

He pulled me into an extremely passionate kiss. As his lips crashed onto mine, I realized that no one in the world-not even in New Zealand-could replace him.

* * *

Kendall's POV:

After I kissed Jo for a good five and half minutes, I walked her up to her apartment: 4G. I decided to drive her down to Malibu, which was only about an hour drive away from Los Angeles. It

was a freak thing, but I had this sudden feeling that we should spend the day in Malibu. I mean, what is better? I have the most perfect, beautiful girlfriend anyone could ever ask for, a

warm, sunny day, and a free day.

"Let me go grab my things, okay?" Jo smiled. The tears that were previously on her face had subsided and turned into the biggest, warmest smile I'd ever seen on anybody's face.

"Alright, I'm going to go down and grab my things. Call me when you're ready, babe." I smiled back, heading down to my apartment to grab my swim trunks and other neccessary supplies for

the beach such as: boogie boards, sunscreen, sunglasses, a towel, and two of my Mom's fold-up lawn chairs.

I managed to cram them all (except the two lawn chairs) into an oversized beach bag. I heard my cell phone ring as I was combing my hair in front of my bathroom mirror. I picked it up and

saw that it was Jo who was calling me.

"Hey, babe?" She asked immediately.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I'm ready," She said. I could practically see her warm smile lighting up the room.

"Awesome. I packed a beach bag, and I'm going to go put it in my car, okay? And then I'll come up and get you." I replied with a smile.

"Alright, honey. I love you!" She said.

"I love you too," I smiled.

I hung up the phone and headed out with the beach bag and two lawn chairs. After I put the beach stuff in the trunk of my car. I headed back up to get Jo. Soon enough, I was at the

apartment door of 4G. I knocked very softly on the door. Slowly, Jo cracked the door open.

"What's the password?" Jo said jokingly in a deep voice.

"Grapenuts?" I asked, confused.

"Nope," She replied. She opened up the door all the way and greeted me by pecking my lips with a sweet kiss. She was dressed in a bright yellow cover-up that revealed the strings of a

bikini, flip flops, and a pair of oversized sunglasses.

"You ready?" I asked, smiling.

"As I'll ever be!" She exclaimed, obviously excited for the trip.

"Well, come on Miss Jo... I haven't got all day!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She said irritably, but the tone of her voice told me she wasn't serious.

As we walked down the hallway, I felt her smooth little fingers interlock with mine. Soon enough, we were on the road driving to Malibu. After an hour, we were down at the beach enjoying

the nice, warm weather. When we first got there, she helped me set up the lawn chairs. She draped both of our towels over the long, white lawn chairs that belonged to my Mom. After doing

that, she took off her bright yellow cover-up to reveal a black, white-stringed bikini that had a sparkly, rainbow peace sign on one side of the front part of her bikini top. She kicked off her flip

flops, grabbed my hand, and pulled me over to stand with her in the California clay. She had once again interlocked her fingers with mine. We were both captivated with eachother, and the

ocean that stood right out in front of us. It took us a moment, but we both soon realized that there was a wide sand bar that was near the shore.

"Oh, crap." I said aloud, disturbing Jo.

"What's wrong, baby?" Jo replied, concerned.

"I didn't even bother to tell my Mom that we came down here." I replied, kicking myself for the mistake I had made.

"Well, you can call her now, can't you?" Jo asked.

"Yeah," I guess.

Ten minutes later, Jo and I were in the salty water enjoying ourselves by splashing water on eachother. I had talked to my Mom, and she was perfectly okay with it, as long as we called her

on the way back to reassure her nothing had gone wrong. Jo had done the same with her Dad. Funny thing was, she was too lazy to get out her phone, so she used the piece of crap that I

call my phone to call her Dad. I smiled as I saw her talking, she was just too beautiful.

I splashed her jokingly; she and I were now standing on the sand bar, still splashing eachother. She had moved further away from me, afraid of the possibility that I might splash her. I

turned around for half a second to make sure no one had moved our stuff out of place. The tide began to pick up, I just began to ignore it. The waves had seem to calm down a bit. Then, out

of the blue, I heard her scream. She immediately fell down and was trying her best not to touch the ocean floor. The tide began to pick up, I just began to ignore it.

"Kendall!" She screamed.

"Jo?" I asked. "Jo!" I shouted, attempting to get over near her to help her up. We were only knee-deep, but this seemed serious.

"Kendall, something pinched me!" Jo screamed. "I don't know what it is, but-" She screamed again.

"Calm down! I'm coming over there, just-stay right there!" I replied in a loud voice. All of the sudden, she was further away from me. She was clinging onto some kind of rock, because she

was floating on her stomach with her feet flailing behind her.

"Jo, I told you to stay right there!" I screamed.

"Kendall, I'm trying, but-" She screamed again, the rock wasn't going to hold up much longer.

The tide picked up even more, and it was hard for me to stand up. Suddenly, the waves had started to pick up. Jo struggled for air as she clung to the small rock that seemed to be giving out.

"I-I think-I'm-caught-in a-rip tide!" Jo screamed, struggling for air as the waves crashed over her head.

"Hold on!" I shouted, struggling to move in the strong tide that was attempting to drag me down.

Jo couldn't hold on much longer. In the next two or three waves that came, she disappeared. I began to panic. I ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated.

"God!" I cried. "Help me!"

Soon enough, people had heard my cry for help and came out in the ocean to help me try and find my lost girlfriend. Five minutes later, after hard looking, we found her way out west in the

ocean. She was face down in the water, lifelessly floating.


	3. I Love You Most

Kendall's POV:

Twenty minutes later, she was laying lifelessly in the sand while I performed CPR on her. After performing CPR for a good two minutes, she began to cough up the salty seawater. She

opened her eyes and looked up at me. That was the moment where I decided to just let her rest in the lawn chair for a while. The people were concerned, but I gestured that we needed a

little bit of privacy. They understood and got back to their own business.

"Hey," I said, leaning over to Jo's lawn chair. She had been sleeping, so she opened her eyes at the sound of my voice.

"Hey," Jo smiled.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," She replied. "I'm sorry for getting lost out there. I guess I kind-of gave you a heart-attack."

"No... but you were a little bit close." I laughed half-heartedly. She was silent for a moment.

"I have a question," She said.

"What is it, babe?" I replied, grabbing her hand and rubbing the back of her thumb with mine.

"Can we pack up and head back?" She asked.

"Sure," I said with a whole-hearted smile.

I got up and looked at the way she was shivering. I peeled my damp towel of my lawn chair and spread it out over her. She smiled at the gesture and pulled me down to peck my lips.

After a while, I had everything packed up. I had my flip flops, shirt, and sunglasses on. Jo sat in the lawn chair, slowly dosing off. I woke her up by gently shaking her. She opened her

gorgeous eyes, and motioned for me to pick her up. I picked her up and carried her out to the car. She was still covered with my towel, which was now wet. As we neared the car, she pecked

my cheek with a sweet kiss. I let her sit in the car while I called my Mom to aware her of what happened.

"Hello?" My Mom asked.

"Hey, Mom? I have some news to tell you..." My voice trailed off.

I told her what had happened, she was scared for us and suggested that we head back immediately. I told her that's what we were doing, but that I had to run back and grab the lawn chair

and the wet towel she had left behind. After hanging up the phone, that's exactly what I did.

Soon enough, we were back at the Palmwoods, riding the elevator up to her apartment. Jo was leaning her head on my shoulder. A few minutes later, we were in her apartment, lying on the

couch. I was leaning up against the arm of the couch, and Jo was lying down on me. We were covered up with two big, bulky blue blankets. Jo was softly snoring against my chest. My

stomach growled for the fifteenth time already. I again woke Jo up by gently shaking her. She put her chin up on my chest so she could look at my face. I kissed her forehead.

"I was thinking we could go grab a bite to eat," Jo smiled sleepily. "after hearing your stomach growl for the seventy-eigth time."

"Either that or I could swing by Arby's or Taco Bell and grab us something; we could eat it here if you want." I said.

"Arby's sounds good," Jo smiled.

"Then Arby's it is," I replied with a goofy grin. "but, doll, you're going to have to get up."

"I know," She yawned as she stretched her arms beside me.

"So what do you want from Arby's?" I asked.

"Any salad that has ranch on it, and if they have it-Peach Tea to drink. But if not, Dr. Pepper." She replied.

"Okay, babe. I'll be right back." I said, lifting myself off of the couch.

Jo got up and went into the bathroom while I grabbed my car keys to go get the food. After going on a wild goose chase to find the nearest Arby's, I came back to the Palmwoods and

entered 4G with my car keys in my left-hand pocket, a Dr. Pepper and a Peach Tea in my right arm, and two Arby's sacks in my left hand. I kicked the apartment door with my foot. Jo ran up

and opened the door and took one of the sacks in one hand and one of the drinks in the other. She set them down on the black marble island in the middle of her apartment's kitchen. After

we sorted through the food and found out which food was who's, we went over to the couch to eat. She looked at me as she sat down beside me.

"Do you wanna pray?" Jo asked.

"Sure," I replied. I began my own silent prayer. Jo playfully pushed me.

"You know what I meant," She smiled. I began the prayer.

"Dear God, I just want to thank you for this food we are about to eat, and also for my amazing girlfriend, Jo Taylor. She is such a blessing to me. Please help her to feel better in the next few

days-I mean hours-from being caught in the rip tide at the beach today. She is quite a fighter, and I thank you for that. I love her so much! But, anyways... please bless this food into the

nourishment of our bodies. In Jesus' name, amen." I finished.

"Good job," Jo smiled. "that was better than last time!"

"Hey, I'm not responsible for that tomato sauce on your Dad's shirt-he slammed his hand down too fast!" I laughed.

Jo flipped the T.V. on, and we began watching some unheard of reality show. I unwrapped my roast-beef-and-swiss-cheese sandwich and began to eat it. As I watched her eat her salad

topped with ranch dressing, I realized what a beauty she was. No one in Los Angeles, California could ever love me better than the chocolate-eyed, blonde-haired, talented girlfriend I had

sitting beside me. I stared at her lovingly as she alternated between sipping her Peach Tea and eating her salad. After she finished eating, she eyed my curly fries and cheese sauce. She

glanced between me and the fries several times.

"You want some?" I asked. "you can have them if you want them, I'll eat some potato chips."

"You sure?" She smiled.

"Positive," I replied, handing her the curly fries and cheese sauce. "dig in, Mistress Jo."

"Thanks, babe." She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you more," I replied with a loving smile.

"I love you most." She said, ending her sentence with a passionate kiss on my lips.


End file.
